


Three French Hens

by cissamione



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: David calms Julia's insecurities and fears during a visit to Paris.





	Three French Hens

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't too Christmassy, but I couldn't resist the idea, so I hope you enjoy!  
> Julia obviously didn't die, and she is the Prime Minister, and in a relationship with David.

“Julia.” David’s brogue cut through the loud silence of the Paris night. The window of their hotel room was ajar, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. The hotel was in the centre of the 7th  _ arrondissement, _ where Julia had spent the last two days in diplomatic engagements - meetings and dinners and the like. David had accompanied her to the engagements he was allowed in, only the dinners, really. “Julia, talk to me.”

Julia rolled over to face him, seeing his face twisted in concern, lit gently by the faint glow of the streetlights. “About what?” She asked shortly.

“About why you’re upset with me. Because I can’t actually read your mind, love.” David’s blue eyes scanned her face, carefully schooled to give nothing away, and he focused on her hazel eyes. “But I know something’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, David. Go to sleep, I’ve a busy day tomorrow.” Julia turned over again, her back to the Scotsman, and she sighed gently when he placed his hand on her hip.

“I know you have a busy day, and I know something’s wrong, so if you want to go to sleep, you’re gonna have to talk to me, Julia.” David pulled himself up so he was sitting cross-legged in the dark, facing Julia’s back. With another, heavier sigh, Julia mirrored him, staring down at her lap in the darkness.

“I just…” She paused, not knowing how to frame her words, and he gently took her hand. “You’re here with me, but I’m in meetings all day, and I only see you at the dinners, which I know you hate, and I’m shmoozing the whole time anyway, and then I’ve work to do, and I’m exhausted when we get back here.” Julia began to ramble, the words tumbling out.

David squeezed her hand and placed his other hand on her knee. “Love, I knew what it would be like when I chose to come, but I’d rather be here, seeing you only for wee bits of time, and watching you work, than stuck in our flat, on my own, wishing I were with you.” He tried to make his voice as reassuring as he could.

“And then you looked so happy tonight,” Julia continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “with those _French_ _girls_. The three of them were all over you, and you were smiling so much, and I wonder sometimes why you’re with me, when you could have someone your own age, someone who actually had free time to spend with you, someone who you share your fundamental beliefs with.”

“Julia, stop. Love, If I didn’t want to be with you, I wouldn’t be. You sound like the Daily Mail.I don’t need ‘someone my age’, I knew what your job required when I got involved with you, and I couldn’t be prouder of my woman leading the country, even if I disagree with your politics. And our fundamental beliefs are the same, love. Honesty, loyalty, integrity, love.” David lifted both of his hands to cup her face, the light shining through the window behind her like a halo. “I love  _ you _ , Julia. Alright?”

Julia nodded. “Alright.” She said quietly, almost shyly. “I love you too.”

“Let’s go to sleep, then, eh?” Julia nodded again at David’s suggestion and they both snuggled down, his arms wrapped around her, and her face buried in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
